DAVID: EXTREME FIDELITY VOLTAGE
by WALTER CRAIG
Summary: this is a cross between AI and crank my own concoction so dont be mad at me it is David like you never seen him it is a action and adventure kind of style the same blue eyed blonde haired mecha have a enemy to deal with the notorious buddy love


2012

**DAVID:XFV**

**DAVID: EXTREME FIDELITY VOLTAGE**

D. CRAIG

D. CRAIG PUBLISHERS

D. CRAIG PUBLISHERS

GRAND BAY, ALABAMA

2012©

D. CRAIG PUBLISHERS SIGNATURE SERIES BOOKS/PUBLICATIONS

D. CRAIG PUBLISHERS SEAL OF APPROVAL

D. CRAIG PUBLISHERS®

D. CRAIG PUBLISHERS©

MWDCP™

WALTER CRAIG MEDIA SEAL OF APPROVAL

WALTER CRAIG MEDIA®

WALTER CRAIG MEDIA©

WCM™

D. CRAIG SEAL OF APPROVAL

MWDCP GRAND BAY, ALABAMA

TABLE OF CONTENTS

CHAPTER 1: A DEADLY DRIVE

A 3008 GMC YUKON XL DENALI

NARRATOR: THE YEAR WAS 3008 IN THE SUMMER SEASON; IT BEGAN WHEN DAVID WAS GOING TO DOWNTOWN MOBILE, WHEN HE GOT A PHONE CALL FROM CRAIG TO COME TO HIS OFFICE IN THE METROPOLITAN AREA. WHILST DAVID WAS DRIVING IN MOBILE, ALABAMA, OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, OF NORTH AMERICA, OF THE ELECTRONICS PLANET; WHILST TAKING A SHORTCUT THROUGH PRICHARD IS WHERE ALL THE TROUBLE STARTED. WHILE DRIVING ONE OF 'S SUV, WHICH WAS A BLACK GMC YUKON XL DENALI, WAS IN HIS CADILLAC ESCALADE AT THE OFFICE, SOMEONE OUT OF THE BLUE SHOT THE TRUCK WITH A EXCALIBUR BRANDED MILITARY CLASS GRENADE ROCKET LAUNCHER AND BLEW UP THE VEHICLE WITH DAVID INSIDE OF IT .

"AHHHHHHH! (SCREAM)", YELLED AND SCREAMED DAVID WHILE HE WAS SPRUNG STRAIGHT INTO THE AIR FROM THE EXPLOSION OF THE TRUCK.

WHILE A FEW HUNDRED FEET AWAY FROM THE WREAKAGE, A MYSTERIOUS VILLAIN MINIONS SIT AND WATCH AS POOR DAVID IS FLYING IN THE AIR.

"(EVIL SNICKER) WE GOT THE JACKASS! (EVIL SNICKER)", SAID A MINION.

"(EVIL CHUCKLE) THE BOSS WILL BE SO PLEASED WITH US (EVIL CHUCKLE)", SAID ANOTHER MINION.

"COME ON, LETS SEE IF IT WORKED.", SAID ANOTHER MINION.

DAVID WAS HURDLING TO THE EARTH AS FAST AS A SKYDIVER WITHOUT A PARACHUTE, WHEN HE FINALLY THUDDED BACK TO EARTH HE WAS IN SEVERE PAIN AND WAS NEAR FATAL FOR ANY SUPER ADVANCED ROBOT OF HIS KIND TO BARE IN THIS WAY. THE MINIONS ARRIVED A MINUTE LATER TO SEE WHAT HAS BECOME OF THE POOR BLUE EYED AND BLONDE HAIRED ROBOSAPIEN ROBOT CREATION OF THE FAMED AKA . IN THE BEGINNING OF THE MILLENNIUM IN THE YEAR 3000, BUILT DAVID AS A VENTURE INTO THE ROBOTICS INDUSTRY. ROBOSAPIENS ARE ROBOTS IN THE GENERAL SENSE OF THE CATEGORY, BUT ONLY ON THE INSIDE, ON THE EXTERIOR OR EXOSKELETON OF THEM THEY LOOK HUMAN LIKE YOU OR ME. DAVID WAS BUILT TO THE ADVANCED EXTENT THAT COULD BUILD, AND BECAME THE BEST IN THE ROBOTICS INDUSTRY, EVEN THOUGH HIM AND HIS COMPANY HAS BUILT 8 SERIES IN 8 YEARS INTO THE BUSINESS (A SERIES BUILT TO EVERY INDIVIDUAL YEAR), DAVID WAS CONSIDERED A CLASSIC, HE WAS NOT BUILT WITH THE MILITARY TECHNOLOGY THAT HIS SIBLING MACHINES WERE BUILT WITH, THE MILITARY DID NOT GET INVOLVED OR SUBMIT A CONTRACT UNTIL SERIES 2 OF THE BUSINESS IN THE YEAR 3002, DAVID WAS STILL STUCK IN SERIES 1, MODEL 1, LIKE THAT LADY IN THE SONG 1985 BY BOWLING FOR SOUP. BUT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER TO LEAVE DAVID AS IS IN THAT SERIES, AND DAVID DID NOT WANT TO GROW UP, HE WANTED TO STAY IN A CHILDISH FASHION, AND WANTED TO BE CONSIDERED STRONGLY AS 'S YOUNG SON, THE BABY SON OF THE FAMILY, DOSENT HAVE A _**REAL**_ SON, SO DAVID IS THE CLOSEST THING TO ONE AND WAS 'S PROTÉGÉ AS WELL. MEANWHILE THE MINIONS MAKE IT TO THE WRECKAGE SITE OF A NOW BROKEN AND MANGLED BLUE EYED BLONDE HAIRED ROBOSAPIEN ROBOT WITH ARTIFICIAL BLOOD AND ROBOFLUIDS SEEPING OUT OF THE ARTIFICIAL CAUCASIAN LOOKING SKIN OF THE MACHINE WITH INTERNAL ROBOTICS AND WIRES EXPOSED ALMOST LIKE THE TERMINATOR.

"HE IS DEAD, HE IS DEAD!", CELEBRATES THE MINIONS

THE MINIONS GO TO RETURN TO THERE BOSSES LAIR DAVID WAS BUILT WITH A AUTOMATIC EMERGENCY CALL SYSTEM AND NOTIFIED THE LOCAL POLICE AND AMBULANCE SERVICES, THE SIGNAL EVEN RELAYED TO AND ('S ASSISTANT AT THE PROVIDENCE HOSPITAL) .

CHAPTER 2: **HELP! **KEEP ME SAFE, KEEP ME SAFE!

WITHIN MINUTES LATER FROM THE FIRST DISTRESS SIGNAL SENT PARAMEDICS ARRIVED AND ATTENDED TO THE POOR BLUE EYED ROBOSAPIEN (DAVID). DAVID WAS DAMAGED AND MANGLED BUT IN ONE PIECE, AND WAS STILL ALIVE. THE MAIN BATTERY SHORTED OUT FROM THE EXPLOSION, AND HIS SECONDARY RESERVE BATTER WAS DAMAGED FROM THE FALL, BOTH BATTERIES WERE STRUGGLING TO KEEP HIM ON, HIS INTERNAL CLOCK BATTERY WAS STILL TICKING, THE ARTIFICIAL HEART ON THE OTHER HAND WAS BADLY DAMAGED AND HAD TO BE REPLACED IMMEDIATELY, AFTER THE PARAMEDICS CLEANED DAVID UP AND TRIED TO PATCH HIM UP WITH A SLOPPY JOB, SINCE THEY WERE NOT TRAINED WELL ENOUGH TO REPAIR DAMAGED ROBOSAPIENS ON SITE ON THE SPOT BUT THEY ALSO MANAGED TO REPLACE THE HEART ON THE SPOT WITH A INCOMPATIBLE ROBOT ARTIFICIAL HEART, ALSO REPLACED HIS BATTERY WITH A INCOMPATIBLE BATTERY BUT RIGGED EVERYTHING TO WORK AND CONTAIN DAVID UNTIL HE ARRIVES AT THE HOSPITAL, THEN THE PARAMEDICS PANICKED WHEN DAVID'S EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION SYSTEM ON HIS CELLPHONE (A BLUE MOTOROLA IDEN I880, NEXTEL SERVICED) ACTIVATED AND MADE A VOICEMAIL THAT AUTOMATICALLY PLAYED OVER THE SPEAKERPHONE.

"_DAVID, THIS IS . I RECEIVED THE SIGNAL FROM YOUR EMERGENCY DISTRESS SYSTEM, AND FROM LOOKING AT THIS SYSTEM STATUS ON YOU, THE PARAMEDICS ARE GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE BECAUSE THEY GAVE YOU INCOMPATIBLE COMPONENTS. YOU NOW HAVE A MACRON ARTIFICIAL HEART, AND A RADOVAN ROBOT BATTERY SET, AND IN YOUR CASE NEITHER ONE WILL WORK FOR YOU. THE BATTERY AND THE HEARTS BATTERY WILL NEED TO BE CHARGED EVERY HOUR ON THE HOUR OR YOU WILL DIE, AGAIN! AS EACH MINUTE OR PERIOD OF TIME PASSES THE HEART GETS WEAKER AND WILL NEED TO BE CHARGED, AND AS FOR THE BATTERIES SAME DIFFERENCE. AS THE TIME PASSES AND THE POWER DECREASES YOU WILL GET WEAKER, I SUGGEST YOU TRY YOUR BEST TO KEEP BOTH OF THEM CHARGED UNTIL YOU GET HERE SO WE CAN PERFORM THE OFFICIAL TRANSPLANT AND ADMINISTER THE COMPATIBLE REPLACEMENT HARDWARE AND FIX YOU. THE PARAMEDICS SHOULD HAVE FOLLOWED THE PROTOCOL AND CALLED AND ASKED FOR THE AUTHORIZATION FIRST BEFORE PERFORMING SUCH EXTREME AND DRASTIC MEASURES, AS FOR THAT THEY WILL BE PROSECUTED BY OUR AUTHORITIES FOR GIVING YOU THE WRONG AND INCOMPATIBLE COMPONENTS. I AM SENDING YOU A FORD F-650 SUPER DUTY SUV (MADE BY FORD MOTOR COMPANY: THE D. CRAIG EDITION (FORD:MWDC ED.) AND THE BATTLE GEAR AND EXTREME MILITARY CLASS PROTECTION BY ALTON TRUCK COMPANY: THE D. CRAIG EDTION (ALTON:MWDC ED)). THAT WILL BE FULLY EQUIPPED WITH ALL THE NECESSARY PROTECTION AND ASSISTANCE TO GET YOU HERE TO PROVIDENCE HOSPITAL (PROVIDENCE HOSPITAL: THE D. CRAIG EDITION (PROVIDENCE HOSPITAL: DWDC ED)). AND PLEASE STAY PUT CONSERVE YOUR ENERGY, THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME LEFT, REST ASSURED WE WILL GET YOU FIXED._

(VOICEMAIL END).

THE PARAMEDICS PANICKED WHEN THEY WERE TOLD THAT THE AUTHORITIES WOULD GET THEM AND THE OPERATION WAS DONE, THE F-650 SUPER DUTY'S SIRENS WERE BLARING LOUDLY DOWN THE STREET. THE PARAMEDICS PACKED UP THERE STUFF AND HAULED ASS AWAY FROM DAVID AT THE SCENE. THE F-650 WAS DRIVING BY ITSELF THANKS TO A ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE DRIVING SYSTEM INVENTED AND SOLD TO GM, FORD, AND DAIMLER CHRYSLER COMPANIES, IN WHICH HE LATER BOUGHT THE WHOLE COMPANIES, AND REINVENTED THE AUTOMOBILE IN MANY WAYS. JUST MOMENTS AFTER THE PARAMEDICS LEFT THE F-650 ARRIVED AT THE SCENE OF THE POOR BADLY BANDAGED AND GETTING WEAKER BLUE EYED DAVID.

CHAPTER 3: THE TRANSPORTER

A 3007 FORD/ALTON F-650 SUPER DUTY SUV

DAVID WAS WOKEN UP BY THE SIRENS, HIS BLUE EYES WAS BEING BLINDED BY THE SUNLIGHT, HE WEAKLY COVERED THEM WITH HIS HAND, HE TOOK A LOOK AT 'S TRUCK AS THE AUTOMATIC FIRE RETARDANTS ACTIVATED AND CANCELLED THE NEED FOR THE FIRE DEPARTMENT, ON THE OTHER HAND THE TOW TRUCK WILL ARRIVE A FEW HOURS LATER TO TAKE THE TRUCK TO A MECHANIC SHOP, WHERE 'S INSURANCE COMPANY WILL ASSESS THE DAMAGES AND GET THE CAR FIXED BECAUSE OF HIS FULL COVERAGE POLICY. DAVID BEGINS TO CRY, BECAUSE HE IS THINKING THAT WILL BE UPSET WITH HIM FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE TRUCK, EVEN THOUGH IT IS FULLY INSURED AND ABOVE ALL NOT HIS FAULT.


End file.
